borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AtlasSoldier
a while back hey dr f, gave me your name a while ago, i have been looking for someone to build me a couple of guns, i really want a modded orion, something overpowered basically gamebreaking but hopefully won't actually break my game, i have beat the crap out of this game and now would like to fool around with some mods, i would like to get a stock weapon as well for soloing craw on single player, if you could provide me with any of these guns i would be willing to dupe any or all of my collection, i have all the pearls, as well as top tier oranges. Thank you XBOX GT SinisterNobody, send me a message when would be a good time for you, if you can help me out, also i live in central time and am on early 8am and after during most weekdays, and on very late, sun, wed, and thursday i kinda have a normal day, i work midnights so my schedule is a bit odd. 10:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Message to Dr. F Why the hell are you trying to merge MINAC and INAC? They're two separate bosses. You'll notice I managed to get a proxy to work to revert D1g's edit on the Template:Enemies page, but it stopped working when I tried to remove the deletion tag on the MINAC page. Please explain this stupid merge idea to me because it just does not make sense. God damn it, I get a 3 day ban for leaving a message on CJ's page and already people are doing stupid shit, and I'm stuck sitting here, unable to help correct it. AtlasSoldier 23:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yo, read dis shit. AtlasSoldier 05:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i would like them merged because there is never one w/o the other as i summariz/sed somewhere. if you wish to disagree please do so as yourself. there is a block for abusing multiple accounts as well (an identifiable UC is an alternate account). 07:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::there is a block for abusing multiple accounts - ...Meh. When I get blocked for 3 days for something as trivial as leaving a funny joke message on someones page, even though we have a predetermined agreement not to speak to each other (which we were doing in IRC that day when talking about Plywood, remember that?), then I'll do what I have to. :::you are well aware that you were blocked for three days for violating our agreement and not for leaving a funny remark. you may talk all you like on IRC however comma you both agreed not to contact each other on the wiki. - Dr. F ::Also, you can KITFO (knock it the fuck off) with the s/z thing now, it was funny the first time, now it's played out. As well, seeing as I'm currently blocked, I'll let you merge those pages if you feel it's necessary, and you can also organize the merged content, and properly format both quote sections I added. :) AtlasSoldier 07:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::the s/z thing is not for your benefit. it is a coping device i employ to ward off the impending insanity brought on by dealing with personalities on this wiki. you should try it sometime, talking rather than going straight to argument, its exhausting. ::I am so tired that I can only reply with this: DON'T GIVE A FUCK, BREAK AGREEMENTS 'ERRYDAY! (Seriously, I was gonna track down CJ on his Chatango and be all like: "Hey bro, let's purposely piss Dr. F off by leaving messages on each others talk pages for like a week", but after I checked the Chatango once and couldn't find him, I gave up. I'm lazy.) AtlasSoldier 07:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) thank you for sharing the conspiracy with me. i feel so much better you lads are working together (finally) to make my (wiki)life more interesting. Dr. F Regarding TrollofReason In addition to that 50/50% chance, I will (IMO) add +10% chance that they are same person: - If you look at their contributions you can clearly see that: :*sniffing through logs...* ::*L3VIATH4N was active from 17 April 2009 till 13 October 2009; ::*TrollofReason was active from 24 December 2009 till 27 April 2010; ::*L3VIATH4N had 1 contribution on 27 April 2009; ::*TrollofReason had one contribution on 6 May 2010 and one more 10 June 2010; ::*Then L3VIATH4N contributed actively from 20 June 2010 till 4 July 2010; ::*Rest; 11 July 2010 to 6 October 2010, were TrollofReason's contributions. That's just my opinion; 60% that they are same person (or clones with same intentions), 39% that they are different persons with similar ethic philosophy, and 1% that Butter Toast... Approved by 08:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you all something that Dr. F will (probably) get pissed off at me for telling you guys Remember when Dr. F wanted to speak with myself and Jarrad on the IRC? I'll tell you what Dr. F told me during our conversation. Please excuse any inaccuracies (just incase Dr. F comes along to correct things), as I don't keep chatlogs from the IRC, and this is coming from my memory. I suppose the best thing to do, for those of you who want a better idea of what was said, is to ask Dr. F himself. I doubt he'd confirm anything, but it's worth a shot. *'Dr F:' Atlas, do you know why I want/keep you here on the Wikia? *'Me:' Uh...because I'm awesome? *'Dr. F:' Format and style. Not many editors on the Wikia understand format and style. *'Me:' Oh, you mean like my userpage? I'm a very organized person. I personally can't stand seeing peoples userpages with userboxes strewn about, and everything looking all messy. There was abit more to the conversation, but that's the basic gist of what was said. Hence why I had that notice at the top of my userpage saying "Format and style", something something, I forget the rest. To address my apparent "incoherence", I'm simply going to pass that off as Jarrad's inability to understand proper grammar, and perhaps a lack of good english marks in high school. Sure, I may jump from topic to topic randomly in a reply, but that's to be expected. I tend to jump from topic to topic when I have alot of ground to cover and many things to reply to. And it only makes the topic-jumping worse when I'm dealing with prepubescent idiots who spend way too much time on 4chan and prefer to annoy me on a daily basis. The reason I posted this is to reply to Nagamarky's comment on CJ's talk page: "and he is apparently allowed more language freedom than any of us". TL;DR, I have an excellent understanding of format and style when it comes to Wiki-editing, which apparently alot of people here lack. Obviously comes from my 7 years of experience randomly editing Wikipedia pages to add information, and the time spent on several other Wikimedia based websites. This understanding of format and style is (apparently) the reason Dr. F keeps me around. AtlasSoldier 04:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh and in regards to my comment: See. This turned out to be legit. Maybe now you idiots will learn to investigate things properly as opposed to running around like jack-asses making bullshit claims about a weapons legitimacy before actually investigating, and making yourself look like an even bigger jackass when it turns out that something is indeed legit :Was I explicity referring to CJ? No. :Was I explicity referring to anyone in particular? No. :Did Jarrad really have to blow a gasket because he's got so butt-hurt over a reply that was not directed at him personally? Fuck no. I did not start fuck all, nor did I intend to start fucking anything. I was simply stating, for the record, that this instant claiming of legit weapons to be modded has to stop. And don't bother pulling the Very rarely do the vets here jump on anyone immediately unless it's clearly haxxors. card. I've been following this Wikia for longer than I've been actively contributing to it. You forget what has happened in the past. I've seen more stupidity when it comes to people posting legits, and everyone else jumping on the "Fuck you, it's modded" bandwagon than I can count on both hands and feet. AtlasSoldier 04:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC)